Dark Wishes
by TazJay
Summary: Full Summary/synopsis inside... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Summary

Dark Wishes

Dark Wishes

Summary: When Gregori Daratrazanoff's only son, Jake moves to Detroit, he meets a young woman on the brink of death. Phenelope (Penny) Jenkins was brutally attacked, gang raped and left for dead in an alleyway. As soon as Jake lays his eyes on Phenelope, he is blinded by vivid and bright colours. Could the young girl lying comatose in a hospital bed be the fabled lifemate he had been dreaming of?

For nearly five centuries, he has been living in darkness and without emotions. Phenelope is a woman who likes to live by her own rules. She could never accept a domineering man such as Jake so he will have to work hard to win her heart over.


	2. Chapter 1: Screams and fears

Dark Wishes: Chapter one: Screams and fears

Dark Wishes: Chapter one: Screams and fears.

It had gone as sudden as it had come. A scream. Not just any scream, a scream of terror and one of extreme pain. It wasn't loud enough to wake the rest of the house up, but was loud enough to wake Jake up. He burst from the earth in a flurry of dust and dirt. He looked around the chamber, noticing he was alone. He emerged from the chamber into the upper levels of the house, searching out his mother and father.

"Jake? Is everything alright?" a soft voice asked as he tore through the house.

"I heard a scream, it was painful, wrenched at my heart," he said sombrely.

Savannah, his mother, laid one of her hands on his arm as she tried to remember the last time Jake had felt anything like that, "Jake, have you felt this before?"

"No, just now, it was a mental scream loud enough to wake me up," he replied, feeling a deep fear. Wait, he could feel fear. His head looked around quickly, "mom, I actually feel fear for the person who screamed."

Gregori walked into the room with a look of utter surprise on his face, "you feel fear? Are you sure that the person who screamed isn't your lifemate?"

Jake's face was suddenly filled with terror, "what happens if she dies?" he asked as he started to run through the house to the 'bedroom' he occupied, "I must find her!"

Savannah came behind him and looked at him reassuringly, "you'll find her, just hurry," she said as she took his hand and put it on her rather large stomach, "the baby feels your fear love, try to calm down."

Jake calmed slightly and knelt in front of his mother and placed his hand on her stomach and spread his fingers out. He could feel more than one heartbeat, "mom, there's more than one, and they're girls," he said simply, joy washing the fear down a little.

Gregori's face lit up, "you're serious? There's twins, and they're both female?"

"I'm sure of it," Jake replied, "there are two distinct heartbeats, and they're girls."

Savannah smiled, "well in that case love, you'd better go find your lifemate otherwise your sisters will be without their big brother when they decide to grace us with their presence."

She pulled Jake into a hug as he dissolved into mist, streaming out of the door and into the New Orleans night. He felt the fear and terror grow as he travelled, trying to find the girl he heard scream in his head.

_Miss? Are you there?" _he called mentally, hoping she answered.

_Huh? What?_ Came the faint response. It was pained and slowly fading lightly, but still held on strong.

_Where are you?_ He asked as he travelled, using the mental signature to trace her location.

_Denver if you must know, I assume you're from New Orleans,_ came a light but painful laugh.

_Listen, can you open your eyes?_ He asked as he turned his direction and speed towards Denver.

_I can't move my body smartarse, I was attacked,_ she replied with tears shimmering in his mind. He felt a pain wrench at his heart as she sobbed mentally, _they… they raped me…_

_Hush, don't cry, I'll be there soon, just rest and I will come and collect you from where you are, you're safe now,_ he said, feeling the beast rear it's head, wanting to rip those men apart for harming the light to his darkness. He sent the compulsion to her to sleep, shutting her heart and lungs down, making sure that nobody noticed and that the machines didn't pick the fact that she was appearing as dead.

After around three hours, he arrived at the hospital he found her at and strode into her room. He looked at her notes before sitting beside her and allowing her heartbeat to start again, but leaving her asleep. _So her name is Phenelope, cute name,_ he thought to himself as a doctor walked into the room.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I am Jake Daratrazanoff," Jake replied as he stood up and extended his hand, "I am here to see my fiance Phenelope."

"I wasn't aware that she was engaged," the doctor answered.

"She must have forgotten to put her ring back on after using the bathroom earlier," he said, "I have spoken to the hospital board, I wish to take her home with me, so I can take care of her."

"Do you have permission?"

Jake leaned forward, his steely gaze holding the doctor in place as he issued his orders, _you will allow me to take Phenelope home with me and you will do so without argument. _He smiled slightly as the doctor nodded meekly and instructed the nurses to prepare Phenelope to leave the hospital.

_Mon amour? Are you awake?_ Jake asked Phenelope in her mind.

She rose through the fog that was surrounding her mind and looked towards Jake, _Now I am, what do you want?_

_I am taking you home with me, where it is safe, I have a home not far from here,_ Jake answered as he could feel her trepidation.

_What have you told them to get me out of here?_ She asked.

_I told them that you were my fiance, they wouldn't understand the idea of a lifemate, _Jake stroked her pale cheek softly.

_You're Carpathian?!_ He could feel her mental jump at the realisation.

_We'll talk more once we get back home, sleep for now, _he said as he picked the battered body in his arms and strode out of the hospital before dissolving into mist with her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 2: Declaration of independence

Dark Wishes: Chapter 2: Declaration of independence

Dark Wishes: Chapter 2: Declaration of independence.

**AN: I only just realised I completely messed up the location in chapter one, it is meant to be set in Detroit, not Denver, but for some reason put the wrong city in by mistake. Other than that, I think chapter one went pretty well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark series or some of the characters in the story except for my originals.**

The next rising saw Jake emerge from the sleeping chamber quickly and quietly, cleaning and clothing himself in the manner of his people. The mental words that the girl asked, _"Are you Carpathian?" _shone in his head; he just couldn't get that voice out of his head. Each time it played, colours that were once faded and black had returned slowly, then vividly. He could see the colour of the crystals that were set into the wall of the sleeping chamber clearly, the pinks, blues and reds that were casting their glow around the room.

He then decided to go out to feed so he could have enough strength to finish healing her before he spoke to her properly and with her conscious this time. He left the house, setting safeguards to make sure that Phenelope was safe and left, emerging into the darkness and taking to the skies. He hadn't exchanged blood yet with her, but wanted her to make the choice, he wasn't going to force his world onto her. Somehow she knew about their existence, and he hoped that she knew what being lifemates meant.

He landed in an alleyway not far from the hospital where he found the young girl, unconscious and on the brink of death. He revelled in the ability to see colours and to feel joy at rediscovering everything he thought lost to him. He looked around the alleyway and realised this was the place that Phenelope was attacked. She knew the attackers, a gang of boys she went to high school with, who thought that the cheerleader would make a good addition to their little group of sluttish girls. When she refused, they beat and raped her brutally.

A red tear swelled up at the corner of his eye, pain for not being there to protect her, and fangs burst forth from his mouth as he struggled to hold the beast down as the group entered the alleyway with another young girl who seemed more than happy to go with them.

"Oh look guys, someone's here," the leader said with a sneering tone to his voice.

"Imposing on our territory," another said.

_I can't take your crap anymore, you harmed someone very close to me, someone I love deeply and you will pay, come to me and let me feed, but you will all be silent,_ he ordered the group, who glazed over and bounded over to him. He resisted the urge to rip their throats out and punish them, but was rough with the taking of their blood and allowed them to crumple to the ground. _You will have no memory of this, and young lady, you might want to leave before they come to and try to repeat their actions of last night._

He smiled lightly as the girl listened to him without the need of a mental push and ran for it. He turned back to the gang leader, the one who had stolen Phenelope's innocence first and administered a rough kick to his ribs before taking to the sky again and heading back towards his mansion. He glided silently into Phenelope's room and sat beside her, placing a hand on her stomach and becoming light. He entered her body and started to heal her body, all the internal injuries and the stab wound she had sustained, he also repaired her protective barrier and also made sure that she would be able to conceive if she wished in the future.

_Wake love, I have healed you,_ he said mentally to her as she started to rise from the fog of sleep.

"Huh? Where am I?" Phenelope asked as she sat up slightly, surprised that the pain had gone, "and who are you?"

"My name is Jake Daratrazanoff," Jake replied in his old world accent and bowed his head lightly, "I am aware that your foster father is Rafael De La Cruz and your foster mother is Colby De La Cruz, am I correct?"

She nodded, "but I left there to go to school, I wasn't cut out for the rainforest."

"Neither am I, I love my home, the Carpathian Mountains and have lived there for years, I have a question, you know what I am right?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, I know of the existence of Carpathians, and that I possess the gifts that the lifemates of your people have, and I am pretty sure that I am your lifemate, Rafael did say that my lifemate would be a Daratrazanoff one day."

"And how did he know that?"

"Well, remember when I came to visit your prince?"

"My grandfather? Yes, I do remember," Jake said.

"Well, his lifemate, Raven felt that I was your lifemate, she told me that and well I was surprised and said that I would never be a lifemate to you, I can't stand dominating men, and well apparently, you are pretty dominant."

Jake looked taken aback at her comments, "would you ever consider trying to be with a dominant man?"

She shook her head, "and don't you even attempt to convert me without my knowledge, I could never love a man who tried to do that, if you can give me time to sort my feelings out and to try to get over all of this, then maybe we can be."


End file.
